


Cake OTP Challenge

by Toughascottonballs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toughascottonballs/pseuds/Toughascottonballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why work on stories that you already have going when you can start a brand new one? I probably will be posting more than one at random intervals rather than one a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That picture of Calum and Luke in a crowd made me die.

Luke knew that Calum hated big crowds, he claimed that they were too loud which is ironic given their line of work, Luke suspected that it had something to do with people constantly and the inabilty to keep your ground as well, so when they got to the hotel and saw the large group of fangirls outside waiting for a chance to see and possibly touch their favorite celebrities he wasn't surprised when he felt Calum tense against his side when the screams of excitment met their ears. He reached over and gently entwined their fingers, he pulled Calum out of the car by his hand and kept him as close as possibe while they pushed their way through the crowd and into the lobby. Luke was given a shy, almost vulnerable smile as a reward for his efforts and that was all the thanks he needed.


	2. Cuddling/Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember that keek, right? Exactly

Cuddling was one of Calum's favorite pastimes, always had been, always will be. When he and Luke were friends they would occasionally be caught in a cuddlesque position, but now that they were dating it was a near constant, it was rare to enter a room that the two of them had been occupying together and not find Calum on top of Luke,or them with their legs tangled together. Seeing them apart could only mean one thing: they were angry at eachother (more like downright pissed), if they are curled up together in any way, they could be feeling anything ranging from happy to sad and it's safe to enter the room, but on the flipside, if they aren't in any way touching leave the room, the tension will clog your airways and suffocate you to death.


End file.
